


👙🔞🙈

by katychan666



Series: Texting Series [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Sexy Underwear, Texting, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec is minding his own business when he receives a shocking text from Clary! 😱😱Apparently she wants to know which lingerie would Jace like better?But that does give Alec quite an interesting idea 💡





	👙🔞🙈

Alec was working in his office like usual, he was a busy bee. The job wasn’t that difficult, but it was pretty tiring and boring. Well, still, he could have it worse and he was smiling, because soon he would be going home to Magnus and that was his favourite part of the day. Seeing Magnus, kissing him, hugging him, cuddling with Magnus… Magnus, Magnus, Magnus… Alec wanted to smack himself across the forehead for being so careless on the job and then he shook his head, going back to the papers he still needed to put together and send them to the Clave, rubbing the back of his neck and he extended out his arms. His neck hurt, maybe Magnus could give him a little massage.

 

_ Magnus!!!  _

 

There he was again on his mind and Alec decided to give up fighting the urge to not think about Magnus and allowed his mind to be completely filled with Magnus and he was immediately in a better mood. Alec wanted to surprise his boyfriend. He didn’t know how, but he wanted to get him something and he was thinking, humming as he went along, biting into his lower lip and he then exhaled deeply, because he couldn’t think of anything, disappointed. Well! There was still time! He rubbed his palms together and then he straightened himself up in his chair. He was about to get back to work, but then his phone buzzed and he forgot all about the work he had yet to do.

 

**Magnus:** _ Darling, how’s work? What time are you getting off today? _

**Alec:** _ Work sucks like usually. My neck hurts. I wanna cry.  _ 😭

**Alec:** _ Grandma Herondale is horrible.  _ 😭😭😭😭😭

**Alec:** _ My neck hurts  _ 😭😭😭😭

**Alec:** _ Magnus, save me from here. I wanna be home with you in your arms away from the evil work  _ 😭😭😭😭

 

Alec was giggling as he was writing back his replies, literally spamming Magnus. Alec could get whiny quite easily, especially if he was talking to Magnus and the warlock found it hilarious, because Alexander was adorable like that. Clingy and whiny Alec was quite a sight to behold and Magnus  _ loved _ it. He loved pampering and cuddling his boyfriend. Alec knew for a fact he was getting lots and lots of hugs and kisses after he’d come back home.

 

**Magnus:** _ Aw, you poor angel. It really isn’t fair.  _ 😭

**Magnus:** _ Worry not, I’ll take care of you when you come back home. Prepare us a little dinner.  _ ❤️‍

**Magnus:** _ Then I’ll give you lots of hugs and kisses  _ ❤️‍

**Alec:** 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Alec:** _ You’re the best boyfriend ever  _ ❤️‍❤️‍❤️‍❤️‍❤️‍❤️‍❤️‍

**Alec:** _ You’re amazing. _

**Magnus:** _ I know  _ 😏😏😏😏😏

**Magnus:** _ Amazing is my middle name  _ 😎😎😎😎😎

**Alec:** _ I love you soooo much!!!!!!!!  _ ❤️‍❤️‍❤️‍❤️‍❤️‍❤️‍❤️‍❤️‍

**Magnus:** ❤️‍😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘

**Alec: 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍**

**Magnus: 😋😋😋😋😋😉😉😉**

**Alec: 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗**

 

Alec couldn’t stop smiling as he was texting his boyfriend. Ah, he was so much in love that it was almost ridiculous, but he couldn’t help it. Then in the middle of their little fun, Alec’s phone buzzed again and he narrowed his eyes when he got texts from Clary of all people and he rubbed the back of his neck. He really didn’t want to reply to her, especially now that he was in the middle of flirting with Magnus. It would ruin the fun. 

 

**Alec: 😱😱😱😱😱😱**

**Alec:** _ Magnus, something happened!!!!! You gotta help me! _

**Magnus:** _ What happened? _

**Alec:** _ Clary texted me!  _ **😱😱😱😱😱😱**

**Magnus:** _ And?  _ 🤣🤣🤣

**Alec:** _ Magnus this isn’t funny!! What do I do??? _

**Magnus: 🤣🤣🤣🤣**

**Magnus:** _ Here’s an idea; write back to her? _

**Alec:** _!!!!!! _

**Magnus:** 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

**Magnus:** _ You’re a big boy, you can handle it! 💪 _

**Alec:** _ You’re right! I got this 💪 _

 

Alec took in a deep breath as he really didn’t know what to expect. Well, he was expecting many things, but not what he received and he almost dropped his phone and run away, hide away forever. 

 

**Clary:** _ I’m in the store now, but I can’t make a decision. Which one should I buy? _

**Clary:** *photo of red lingerie*

**Clary:** *photo of black laced lingerie*

**Clary:** *photo of purple lingerie*

**Clary:** _ Which do you think Jace would like more?  _ 👀👀👀

 

Alec didn’t know what to respond. “W-why is she asking me this?” asked Alec himself and then gulped. Now he knew how Jace felt when he would traumatise him with details of his and Magnus’ sex life and he pressed his lips together. He didn’t even consider that Clary had sent him texts by mistake as he was staring at the photos; he was too shocked and was feeling lost. He didn’t want to rude to her, they were just getting close and he then decided to take the matters seriously… as much as he could. Instead of asking Mangus for help, he decided to go ask Underhill, because he couldn’t handle this on his own.

 

**Alec:** _ Underhill! I need your help, there’s been a situation!  _

**Underhill:** _ Yes, of course. Whatever do you need help with? I’ll do my best to help you out! _

**Alec:** _ Good! _

**Alec:** _ This might sound weird, but… what’s your opinion on lingerie?  _

**Underhill:** _ …  _

**Underhill:** _ WHAT?? _

**Alec:** _ Among all of these, which one do you think looks the best?  _

**Alec:** *attached three photos, forwarded from Clary*

 

Alec could only imagine the confusion on Underhill’s face, Alec was just as confused, if not even more as he was chewing on his lower lip. Seriously, what the hell?! He didn’t want to attack poor Biscuit, but…

 

**Underhill:** _ Why are you asking me? I don’t know anything about women’s lingerie!!  _ 🤣🤣🤣

**Alec:** _ Well, neither do I!! _

**Alec:** _ Clary just texted me and asked me which one would Jace like better! _

**Alec: 👙🔞🙈**

**Alec: 😱😱😱😱😱**

**Alec:** _ What the hell is up with that? I’ll be scarred for life  _ 😭😭😭😭😭

**Underhill:** 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

**Alec:** _ Stop being a dick, it’s not funny. _

**Underhill:** _ It is  _ 🤣🤣🤣

**Alec: 😒😒😒😒😒😒**

**Underhill: 😆😆😆😆😆😆**

**Alec:** _!!!!!! _

**Alec:** _ You’re not a very good friend. Laughing at poor me.  _ 😭😭😭

**Underhill:** _ I’m an amazing friend  _ 😎

**Alec:** _ Then help me out!!!!!!! _

**Alec:** _ You should know, UnderPANTS  _ 😼

**Underhill:** _ Well. Purple is a pretty colour, go with that _

**Alec:** _ No, that one is too tacky _

**Underhill:** _ Oh-ho! So suddenly you’re an expert in women’s sexy underwear?  _ 🤣

**Alec:** _ What? No! Just that one is too revealing.  _

**Underhill:** 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

**Underhill:** _ Isn’t that kind of the point? _

**Alec: 😱😱😱😱😱😱**

 

Alec then finally decided to write back to Clary. He was strong, he got this! He was brave!

 

**Alec:** _ Why are you asking me for the opinion, Fray? _

**Clary: 😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱**

**Clary: 🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈**

**Clary:** _ Alec???? _

**Clary:** _ Omg, I’m so sorry. I wanted to send that to Izzy!!! Omfg. _

**Clary:** _ Forget I ever sent something to you. I apologise. _

**Alec:** _ Well.  _

**Clary:** _ Well??? _

**Alec:** _ I’d go with the black one  _ 😏😏😏

**Clary: 🙈🙈🙈🙈**

**Clary:** _ I said it was a mistake, okay???? _

**Alec: 😈😈😈😈😈**

**Clary:** _ You’re never going to let me forget this, will you? _

**Alec:** _ Never!!!!!!  _ **😈😈😈😈😈😈**

**Alec:** _ Muahahaha  _ **😈😈😈😈**

**Alec:** _ I’m evil  _ **😈** _. Asmodaddy is rubbing off on me  _ 😈😈😈

**Clary:** _ …  _

**Clary:** _ Okay, but you really think I should go with the black ones?  _ 👀

 

Alec choked, because his plan backfired. He wanted to mess around with Clary a little bit, but then she attacked back with that and he was again panicking. This was too much for poor Alec to handle. However, then he got an idea. A very good one, actually! If Clary was still there shopping, maybe! He could have gotten something for himself as well! He planned to surprise Magnus and this seemed like a perfect plan! Truly! Oh-ho!

 

**Alec:** 👀

**Alec:** _ Yes, can never go wrong with black ones!  _

**Clary:** _ 💪💪💪💪 _

**Alec:** _ Fray, I’ve got an idea 💡 _

**Clary:** _ Oh yeah?  _

**Alec:** _ Yes! Is there any sexy underwear for men too?  _ 👀👀👀

**Alec:** _ I wanna surprise Magnus  _ 😏😏😏

**Alec:** _ Have him be all like  _ 🤤🤤🤤

**Clary:** _ …  _

 

Alec was cackling. Did he scare Fray away??

 

**Clary:** _ There’s a whole section for men too!!!  _ 👀👀👀

 

Alec choked, but was intrigued. 

 

**Alec:** 😏😏😏😏

**Alec:** _ Anything that would make me drool worthy? _

**Clary:** _ Hold on a sec! _

 

Alec was laughing out loud, because this was too funny. Who thought that he and Biscuit would be bonding over sexy underwear for their boyfriends?! Huh, times really changed and he quickly texted Magnus.

 

**Alec:** _ I’ve got a surprise planned up for you  _ 🔥🔥🔥🔥

**Magnus:** _ What surprise??? _

**Alec:** _ Mystery yet to be uncovered, hehe  _

**Magnus:** _!!!!!!!! _

**Magnus:** _ Is it sexy? _

**Alec:** _ Oh very much so, Magnus.  _

**Magnus:** 👀👀👀👀

**Alec:** _ I might come back a bit later than usual today, but I promise that it’ll be so worth it  _ 🔥

**Magnus:** 🤤🤤🤤🤤

 

Phone buzzed, a new text from Clary!!

 

**Cary:** _ Omg, there’s so many! _

**Clary: *** attached 5 photos *****

**Alec:** _ Omg these are good 🔥 _

**Alec:** _ We might not see each other eye to eye, but I gotta hand it to you, Fray! Magnus will be 💀 🔥 _

**Clary: 😎 😎 😎**

**Alec:** _ Wait for me there, I'm coming 🏃 _

**Clary:** _ Or I could create a portal  _ 😎

**Alec:** _ Yes! _

**Clary:** _ Awesome! Now let's go make our boyfriends happy! _

**Alec:** _ Yaaaaas!  _ 😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading :)  
> Leave a comment if you liked it 😂


End file.
